Weapons
A list of every weapon in LEGO Universe. LISTED BY LOWEST TO HIGHEST DAMAGE Weapon name How to get Damage Powers Cost Sale Price Picture Basic Spear Complete Get Help! and select as reward. 1-1-1 None 400 40 PICTURE Basic Shortsword Same as above, but instead of selecting the spear select the sword. Buy from Sentinel Camp vendor. Dropped by Stromlings . 1-1-1 None 400 40 PICTURE Basic Hammer Same as above, but instead of selecting the sword select the hammer. Buy from Sentinel Camp vendor. Dropped by Stromlings. 1-1-1 None 400 40 PICTURE Celebration Wand Gold Monument Medal 1 Restore 4 imagination None 165 Picture Wand of Freezing 1 Survive 5 minutes in team survival 1 Freeze - 2 damage None ? Picture Water Sprayer Spray the stink from Skunk pets or the flame from Dragon pets 1 None None ? Picture Basic Dagger Buy from Sentinel Camp vendor. Dropped by Stromlings. 1-1-1 None 1000 100 PICTURE Basic Shortsword of Knockback Buy from Sentinel Camp vendor. Dropped by Stromlings. 1-1-1 Knock enemies away 1175 110 PICTURE Basic Pickaxe Buy from Sentinel Camp vendor. Dropped by Stromlings. 1-1-1 None 1000 100 PICTURE Basic Javelin Buy from Sentinel Camp vendor. Dropped by Stromlings. 1-1-1 None 1000 100 Basic Flintlock Pistol Complete Ooh Ooh Eee Eee! 1-1-1 None N/A 300 Basic Force Blade Buy in Avant Gardens 1-1-1 None 1000 100 Picture Wand of Freezing 2 Comlpete 50 achievements 2 Freeze - 4 damage None 425 Picture Improved Trident Buy from Sentinel Camp vendor . Dropped by Stromlings . 1-1-2 None 1500 150 PICTURE Improved Scythe Buy from Sentinel Camp vendor. Dropped by Stromlings. 1-1-2 None 1500 150 Improved Fishing Pole Buy from Sentinel Camp vendor. Dropped by Stromlings. 1-1-2 None 1500 150 PICTURE Improved Longsword Buy from Sentinel Camp vendor. Dropped by Stromlings. 1-1-2 None 1500 150 PICTURE Improved Ice Saw Buy in Avant Gardens 1-1-2 None 1500 150 Picture Improved Revolver Buy in Gnarled Forest 1-1-2 None 5000 500 Picture Pirate Hook given after getting score of 25,000 at Cannon Cove Shooting Gallery 1-1-2 +2 Imagination None ? Picture Worthy Morning Star Dropped by some enemies. 1-1-3 None None SALE PRICE PICTURE Superior Hand Bell ? 1-2-3 ? ? 8 candy canes Picture Exceptional Katana Of Shielding Complete the achievement, Smash em all: phase 2, smash 250 maelstrom. 2-2-2 Charge - Shields 5 damage from enemies for short amount of time N/A SALE PRICE PICTURE Exceptional Dagger Wishing Well/Dropped by Maelstrom bosses. 2-2-2 None None 750? PICTURE Superior Fish on a Stick Unknown. Probably fighting Maelstrom bosses 1-2-3 None None 500? PICTURE Great Crecsent Spanner Maelstrom Dragons. Possible Maelstrom in general. 2-2-3 None None 500 PICTURE Javelin of Lightning Return to the venture explorer one of the missions. 2-2-3 Lighting Strike ? ? PICTURE WEAPON NAME HOW TO GET DAMAGE POWERS COST SALE PRICE PICTURE WEAPON NAME HOW TO GET DAMAGE POWERS COST SALE PRICE PICTURE WEAPON NAME HOW TO GET DAMAGE POWERS COST SALE PRICE PICTURE WEAPON NAME HOW TO GET DAMAGE POWERS COST SALE PRICE PICTURE WEAPON NAME HOW TO GET DAMAGE POWERS COST SALE PRICE PICTURE WEAPON NAME HOW TO GET DAMAGE POWERS COST SALE PRICE PICTURE WEAPON NAME HOW TO GET DAMAGE POWERS COST SALE PRICE PICTURE Super Spear Dropped by Maelstrom Dragon. 2-3-3 None None 600 PICTURE Exceptional Force Blade Dropped by Maelstrom creatures 2-2-2 None None 750? PICTURE Exceptional Katana Dropped by Maelstrom creatures 2-2-2 None None 350 PICTURE Maelstrom Hammer Recieved by completing Ninja missions in Forbbiden Valley. Come in four different styles. 2-2-3 Smashes Red-Glowing Smashables None 900 PICTURE Numb Chuck's Maelstrom Staff "Return the Stolen Treasure" Mission 2-2-3 Magnet None 850 Great Katana of Freezing Smash 3 dragons (Ninja Warlord) 2-2-3 Freezing None 515 Picture Super Hatchet Dropped by Maelstrom Dragons 2-3-3 None ? 750? PICTURE Elite Force Blade of Lightning Smash 1000 minibosses. (Comeplete the "not the boss of me" achievement) 3-3-3 Strikes lightining on your enemies None Unknown PICTURE Elite Force Blade of Knock Down ? 3-3-3 Knock Enemies to the Ground None 917 Picture Elite Ice Saw Dropped by Maelstrom Dragons 3-3-3 None None 900 PICTURE Elite Fang Dropped by Maelstrom Dragons 3-3-3 None None 900 PICTURE Elite Cleaver ? 3-3-3 None None ? Picture Elite Club Way of The Hammer achievement 3-3-3 None None ? Picture Elite Ice Saw of Drowsiness ? 3-3-3 Put Enemies to sleep None 952 Picture Elite Katana ? 3-3-3 ? ? ? Picture Elite Longsword ? 3-3-3 ? ? ? Picture Elite Shortsword ? 3-3-3 ? ? ? Picture Captain's Cutlass Smash 560 Admirals (Pirate Duelist 3) 3-3-3 Rooting ? 402 Picture Shiver Me Timbers Axe Smash 1,125 explosive crates (Boom Boxes 3) 3-3-3 Freezing ? 375 Picture Captain Jack's Volleygun Smash 105 Stromling Apes (Pirate Swashbuckler 3) 3-3-3 4 damage to surrounding enemies ? ? Picture